Fujian Benz
Fujian Benz Automotive Co., Ltd., formerly Fujian Daimler Automotive Co., Ltd., is a light commercial vehicle manufacturing company based in Fuzhou, and a joint venture co-invested by Daimler Vans Hong Kong Limited - a joint venture invested by Daimler AG and China Motor Corporation, BAIC Motor, and FJMG Motor. History Fujian Benz Automotive Co., Ltd (abbreviated as Fujian Benz, originally named Fujian Daimler Automotive Co., Ltd), founded in June 2007, is a joint venture co-invested by Daimler Vans Hong Kong Limited - a joint venture invested by Daimler AG and China Motor Corporation (Taiwan), BAIC Motor, and Fujian Motor Industry Group Co., Ltd and, with 50%, 35%, and 15% share of the venture respectively. As the mainstay industry greatly supported by Fujian provincial government, the establishment of Fujian Benz indicates that Fujian automobile industry has successfully transferred from the cross-straits cooperation to international cooperation. Important Days of Fujian Benz On June 8, 2007, Fujian Daimler Joint Venture was incorporated; On October 23, 2007, Fujian Daimler Plant broke ground; On April 16, 2010, Fujian Daimler Plant was completed and new cars rolled off line; On June 1, 2010, Mercedes-Benz Viano and Vito Launch Ceremony was held in Hangzhou; On April 18, 2011, "Making Innovations and Going beyond"—Brand new Mercedes-Benz Viano and Vito came to market; On November 21, 2011, Mercedes-Benz Sprinter launched at Guangzhou Auto Show, Fujian Benz became Daimler Group’s manufacture site with product line for Vans in Asia-Pacific area; On March 1, 2012, Fujian Daimler was renamed as Fujian Benz; On August 3, 2012, the first batch of high-end MPVs by Fujian Benz was exported to Cambodia; On November 22, 2012, Sprinter Elite and Sprinter Business were launched at Guangzhou Auto Show; On June 17, 2013, Fujian Benz became the general agent of imported MPVs of Mercedes-Benz in the Chinese Market; On March 18, 2016, the new V-Class was launched in Beijing; On September 2, 2016, the new Vito was launched at Chengdu Auto show; On September 18, 2016, BAIC Motor Group officially became the shareholder of Fujian Benz and the company’s Chinese name is changed to 福建奔驰汽车有限公司. (English name remains Fujian Benz Automotive Co., Ltd). Operations Fujian Benz is located in Qingkou Investment Zone of Minhou County, Fuzhou city, Fujian province, with a total investment of 434.6 million euros. As the Vans production base of Daimler AG in the Asian-Pacific region and the production base with a complete Vans product line-up, Fujian Benz carries forward the essence of Mercedes-Benz’s century-long car-manufacturing experience, introduces mid-to-high-end Mercedes-Benz Viano, Vito, Sprinter and V-Class, and offers Chinese customers a full-range transportation solution. Fujian Benz covers 660,000 square meters, including 330,000 square meters for PhaseⅠand a construction area of 162,000 square meters. The company currently employs about 1,600 workers. The annual production capacity of PhaseⅠis 40,000 units. International talents from China, Germany, Spain and other countries complement each other and form a young, self-disciplined, dedicated, and efficient international team working in Fujian Benz. Fujian Benz owns the overseas Vans R&D center of Daimler AG and is committed to providing individual and customized products to Chinese high-end MPV users. The R&D center, with a total investment of 500 million rmb, was put into operation in 2013 and follows strictly the Mercedes-Benz global standards concerning design, construction and facilities etc.. The establishment of Fujian Benz R&D center not only enhances Fujian Benz’s product research and development capability, facilitates a fast and precise reaction towards the Chinese MPV market requirements, but also provides testing service and technical support to companies and organizations in the automobile industry as an open technical platform. Fujian Benz takes “Provide World Class Mercedes-Benz People Mover Solutions” as its mission and follows a working principle of “Discipline — Be Professional!”, “Responsibility — It starts with me!”, “Execution with Passion — Just Do It!”, “Respect — Value the opinions of others!”. Fujian Benz is dedicated to providing outstanding, safe and reliable product and comprehensive excellent service to domestic customers. Products Fujian Benz currently produces the following vehicles *Mercedes-Benz V-Class * *Mercedes-Benz Vito * *Mercedes-Benz Sprinter * References External links *Fujian Benz Official Website *Mercedes-Benz China Official Website Category:Car manufacturers of China Category:Motor vehicle manufacturers of China Category:Companies founded in 2007 Category:Daimler AG joint-ventures Category:Vehicle manufacturing companies founded in 2007 Category:BAIC